moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Squad
''Princess Squad ''is an upcoming 2021 American animated comedy film, produced by Disney Television Animation. It is the spin-off of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise and takes place directly after the events of Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes ''as Princesses Star Butterfly and Elena travel to Grand Jewel City to attend a royal princess retreat. The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel on November 5, 2021. Plot Picking up where ''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes left off, Star Butterfly and Princess Elena arrive in Grand Jewel City to attend a royal princess retreat; the biggest convention for princesses from all around the world and different dimensions. After settling into their hotel room and exploring the wonders of the big city, Star and Elena attends the convention and meets all kinds of princesses. Meanwhile, all of the princesses gather around a giant stadium. Princess Estella, the host of the convention, walks up to the podium to welcome the princesses before being unexpectedly interrupted by Emperor Kuzco. After security takes him away, Estella proceeds to welcome everyone and introduces the Royal Princess Squad (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Moana) up to the stage. Estella then selects 50 different princesses from the arena, one of them being Elena, to attend a special workshop with the Princess Squad. Before Star could join them, Estella stops her and forbids her to join them due to her age and her superhero record. Infuriated, Star returns back to the hotel room. Later at night, Elena returns to the room from the workshop. Elena tries to cheer Star up, but she tries to ignore her and then leaves the room to go sit by the pool. She then finds Kuzco in the dumpster. Kuzco reveals to Star that he sneaked into the convention to promote his new and improved Kuzcotopia (and to mingle with the princesses). The next day, Star and Elena set out for their second day of the convention, only to notice half of the princesses are missing. Estella reassures everyone that everything is fine and to go along with about their business. Estella sends Cinderella, Mulan, Moana, Pocahontas, Merida, Jasmine, and Rapunzel to take Star around the city while Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Tiana take Elena to another workshop. While exploring the city, the Squad, especially Mulan, admires Star for her superhero work. Star tells the girls all of her "hero" stories, from her saving San Fransokyo from a giant monster to saving her kingdom from a hypnotized villain. Elsewhere, Estella assigns Elena and the princesses to build a piece for a machine. Feeling suspicious, Elena tries to question Estella about their activity, but she ignores her and has some of the princesses escort her to another room. Later in the evening, as Elena walks back to her hotel room, she notices less and less princesses around the place. She tries to call Star, but she doesn't answer due to her having her cell phone turned off while she and the Squad were at the movies. Elena then spots Anna sitting by herself by the oceanside. Before they could engage in a normal conversation, Anna immediately injects Elena with a serum that causes her to pass out. Star returns to the hotel room to see that Elena isn't there. After many attempts to answer the many missed phone calls from Elena, Star decides to go to sleep. Meanwhile, Elena wakes up to find herself trapped in a machine along with Queen Elsa and a bunch of other princesses that mysteriously disappeared. Estella walks up to them greet them. She reveals herself to the girls to be a witch named Muertanas. She then reveals she organized the convention so she could capture every single princess and have them build her machine that'll drain away all of the beauty and youthfulness from them and export it to her, in order to stay young forever. Elena warns Muertanas that Star will find them and foil her plans, which causes Muertanas to go out and look for her. After Star wakes up and sees that Elena is still gone, she sets out to go look for her. She bumps into Mulan, Jasmine, Cinderella, Moana, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, and Merida. They all look around the deserted area for Elena, only for Muertanas to show up and attack them. Star and the Squad fights back and throws Muertanas against a power line, giving the girls a chance to escape. Back in Muertanas's hideout, Anna beggingly apologizes to Elena for what she did to her. She tells her that she was getting tired of people preferring her sister, Elsa, over her, and that Muertanas promised her that if she helped her with her plans, she'll make sure she'll get recognized more. Anna gives in and puts herself inside the machine with the others and reunites with Elsa. Elsewhere, Star and the Squad try to come up with a plan to defeat Muertanas. Remembering the stories they were told, the Squad convinces Star to have them start their very own superhero team. The girls then look around the city and find a shop that'll give them spy/superhero gear. After the princesses gear up and officially call themselves "The Princess Squad", they return to the convention area and quietly follow Muertanas to her hideout. They run into Kuzco and ask him to distract Muertanas while they sneak inside. The Squad finds Elena and the rest of the princesses and tries to set them free. Muertanas shows up and fights the Squad. After Muertanas tires out the Squad, she attaches herself to the machine and activates it. Mulan quickly breaks the machine with her sword, releasing the energy from the machine and freeing the princesses. The released energy overpowers the Squad and the rest of the princesses, allowing them to attack Muertanas and defeat her. Star then sends a tied up Muertanas through a portal to a dimension where it's just an infinite abyss of the unknown. The next day, as all of the princesses return back home to their kingdoms, Star, Elena, and the Squad all hug each other goodbye and suggest they should do more superhero work more often. Star returns back home to Mewni. Before she gets settled in, Star receives an invitation to a party at Kuzco's Kuzcotopia. Later that night, Star arrives at the party and reunites with the Squad. During the party, everyone hears breaking news about a kingdom being under attack by a new villain. The Princess Squad looks at each other with confidence and knew it was time to become real superheroes. Voice cast *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena *'David Spade '''as '''Kuzco' *'Cardi B' as Princess Estella/'Muertanas' *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Kate Higgins' as Aurora *'Kristen Bell' as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Mandy Moore '''as '''Rapunzel' *'Auli'i Cravalho' as Moana *'Jodi Benson '''as '''Ariel' *'Linda Larkin '''as '''Jasmine' *'Ming-Na Wen '''as '''Mulan' *'Anika Noni Rose '''as '''Tiana' *'Irene Bedard '''as '''Pocahontas' *'Paige O'Hara '''as '''Belle' *'Kelly Macdonald '''as '''Merida' Production TBA Release The film is set to premiere on Disney Channel on November 5, 2021. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:2021 films Category:Crossover films